Episode 538.b Bubble Guppies: The NeverEnding Story! (Part 2)
Plot Nonny is a young boy who lives a dreary life being tormented by school bullies. On one such occasion he escapes into a book shop where the old proprieter reveals an ancient story-book to him, which he is warned can be dangerous. Shortly after, he "borrows" the book and begins to read it in the school attic where he is drawn into the mythical land of Fantasia, which desperately needs a hero to save it from destruction. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Atreyu) *Nonny as (Bastian) *Oona as (The Childlike Empress) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bastian's Father) *Mr. Grouper as (Cairon) *Bubble Puppy as (Falkor) *Big Bad Wolf as (Gmork) *Ogre as (Rockbiter) *Pronto as (Teeny Weeny) *Pinkfoot as (Night Hob) *Butterscotch as (Morla) *Martin as (Engywook) *Dot as (Urgyl) *Mr. Langoustine as (Carl Conrad Coreander) *Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua as (School Bullies) *Rusty as (Artax) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Family *Rating: PG for a bit of violence and for possible sad or scary scenes *Type of film: Epic, Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 1984 movie "The NeverEnding Story." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Goby, Deema, and Molly don't appear because not many kids are in this story. *This story has some fanon characters and main characters. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Golden Sunset) (Pinkfoot is flying on his bat. He points to something.) Pinkfoot: Look there it is. The heart of Fantasia. (The Ogre and Pronto stop as they see the Ivory Tower.) Ogre: I never knew it was that beautiful. Oh. (Scene: Ivory Tower) (The Ivory Tower shimmers in its only light as the sun sets behind it. The bat snores. Pinkfoot nudges him.) Pinkfoot: Stay awake. I told you to stay awake. (The bat wakes up. The Ivory Tower is said to be as big as a city. It is very intricate here. The very tip of the Ivory Tower is the place that the Empress lives.) Pinkfoot: The home of the Empress. She's our only hope. (Scene: Empress's Courtroom) (The door to the Empress's room opens into the courtyard. Lots of creatures from Fantasia await help from the Empress. The Empress's head servant comes out of her room and speaks to them all. Pinkfoot and the bat watch from out the windows.) Mr. Grouper: Friends, I know why you are all here. The Nothing is destroying our world. I also know that you have come to beseech Empress Oona for help. But I, I have terrible news. The Empress herself has become deathly ill. There seems to be a mysterious link between her illness and the nothing. She is dying. So she cannot save us... (There is much commotion among the creatures gathered there, but he continues.) Mr. Grouper: But there just might be one chance. The plains people who hunt the purple buffalo have among them a great warrior and he alone has a chance to fight the nothing and save us. He is our only hope. His name is Gil. (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny looks up from the book and grabs his school bag. He looks at the Indians on the front.) Nonny: Gil. (He goes back on reading.) Nonny: "The Empress had already sent for the great warrior. When he finally appeared on the terrace of the Ivory Tower, he carried with him the hopes of all Fantasia." (Scene: The Empress's Courtroom) (A young boy with blue spiky hair walks up the stairs to Mr. Grouper.) (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: A little boy. (Scene: The Empress's Courtroom) (Mr. Grouper speaks to the young boy.) Mr. Grouper: I'm sorry, but this is not the time nor place for children. I must ask you to leave. Young boy: If you don't want me here, you shouldn't have sent for me. (The crowd chatter excitedly.) Pinkfoot: Is he a nutcase? Mr. Grouper: It was not you we sent for. We wanted Gil. Young boy: I am Gil. (Mr. Grouper laughs.) Mr. Grouper: Not Gil the child, Gil the warrior. Gil: I am the only Gil with the plains people, but I'll be happy to go back to hunting the purple buffalo. Mr. Grouper: No, wait! (Gil pauses as Mr. Grouper continues.) Mr. Grouper: Come back please. (Gil walks back up the stairs. Mr. Grouper looks at him more urgently now.) Mr. Grouper: If you truly are the Gil we sent for, you would be willing to go on a quest? Gil: Yes, of course. What kind of a quest? Mr. Grouper: To find a cure for the Empress, and to save our world. (All the crowd chatter.) Mr. Grouper: No one can give you any advice except this, you must go alone and you must leave all your weapons behind. It will be very dangerous. Gil: Is there any chance of success? Mr. Grouper: I do not know, but if you fail the Empress will surely die and our whole world will be destroyed. (Gil's eyes grow large and he closes them and hangs his head down. Then, he opens them back up and looks at Mr. Grouper determinedly. He takes off his bow and quiver of arrows.) Gil: When do I begin? (The crowd gasp excitedly.) Mr. Grouper: Now, and you must hurry, Gil. The Nothing grows stronger everyday. (He motions him to come nearer.) Mr. Grouper: Take this. (He holds up a necklace that has the same symbol as the front of the book. He fastens it on Gil.) Pinkfoot: Auryn. (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny shuts the book to the cover which has the cover of the Auryn. He looks at it and then goes back to the page he was reading.) (Scene: The Empress's Courtoom) (The Auryn could be heard whispered throughout the court filled with creatures.) Mr. Grouper: He who wears the Auryn speaks for the Empress. It will guide and protect you. (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny smiles as he reads the rest of the story.) (Scene: Ivory Tower) (Gil and a horse gallop away from the Ivory Tower. They go past Pinkfoot, Pronto, and the Ogre. Pinkfoot tries to wake his bat up.) Pinkfoot: Wake up! Pronto: Farewell, Gil! (The Ogre waves to Gil.) Ogre: Take care! (Scene: Lands of Fantasia) (They ride through many lands of Fantasia as they gallop away. As they ride through a sandy area, the horse neighs happily. They ride up the mountains and through a beautiful countryside with lots of rocks and the start of a rainbow far away.) End of Part 2. Recap Pinkfoot makes his way to the main floor of the structure where a man named Mr. Grouper addresses the crowd who have come for answers as well. Mr. Grouper explains that the Empress is ill and that the Nothing, the force behind all the disturbances, may be responsible. However, a great warrior of the Plains People, named Gil, has been summoned, believed to hold the key to saving their world. Gil then steps forward and, to the surprise of Mr. Grouper and the assembly, is revealed to be a young boy. Mr. Grouper is unconvinced and claims that they summoned for 'Gil the Warrior', not 'Gil the Child'. Gil boldly answers that he is the only one known by this name and bravely accepts what quest the Empress has set for him. Mr. Grouper explains the Empress' request. Gil must find a cure for her and save their world from the Nothing. He is given the AURYN, a medallion comprised of two intertwining snakes, that will guide and protect him on his journey. Gil sets out across Fantasia on the back of his horse. Category:Stories